


Muddy Cups

by TheDeadAreWalking



Series: Fictober18 [11]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 23:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: Jonathan wishes he felt nothing.-Day 11 - "But I will not forget."





	Muddy Cups

**Author's Note:**

> God I cherish these two idiots!

For a God, he sure felt human a lot. Jonathan wished he were the God he claimed to be but he's not an idiot he knows, more often than not, that he was just a man. He bleeds red and will die one day. He wishes there were parts that he could remove from himself even if he couldn't remove his mortality. 

Emotions. The pesty little things always clouded his judgment no matter how hard he tried to ignore or deny them. Sympathy for the common man had long since died off, along with empathy and many other feelings that most would agree he needs to be human but he still felt often. 

Rage. Anger. Disgust.

Then there was Jervis, the peculiar little man who had latched onto him and seemed to seep into his very body. He was disturbed and delusional in a way Jonathan would never be. Most everyone assumed he simply tolerated the insane man but after seven breakouts all of which he rescued Jervis as well the message was clear, they're a duo now.

Jonathan felt pathetic for letting himself get attached to someone who was only present for half their conversations and lost the other half somewhere in Wonderland. Yes, Jervis wasn't stupid. He was a wizard when it came to mind control and they made a good team but to Jonathan, it was much more. He liked having him around and that was dangerous. He shouldn't let him get any closer to him, he wasn't Alice.

'But I will never forget, I will never forget how I feel no matter how much I try.'

-

Today Jervis wasn't completely lucid today. It didn't bother Jonathan as much as it should. He found the ramblings in their workshop something of a comfort now. He was aware of the third teacup being stacked next to him and he worked on a batch of Fear Toxin, "March Hare, please drink."

"Jervis, I told you twice now, that's not tea and I'm not drinking whatever it is," Jonathan glanced in the cup. He's almost positive that it's just a cup filled with mud, he appreciated the thought.

"You've been working too long if you don't stop now tea time will be over and you'll have missed it!" The prospect of Jonathan missing tea sounded like it physically pained the blond man.

Jonathan glanced at the clock and sighed. It was nearly three in the morning, definitely not tea time, but he knew what Jervis was trying to do. He'd been working for almost three days straight now and this was the man's way of getting him to take a break. The grumbling in his stomach reminded him, not for the first time, that he wasn't a God but a hungry man, "I'll go get pizza?"

"Would you?" Jervis looked up at him with large eyes, "I haven't eaten in days, dear friend!"

Jonathan had begun putting on a hoddie when he stopped, "What do you mean you haven't eaten?"

Jervis twisted his hands for a moment, "Well we didn't have much food and you were working so I didn't want to bother you when we ran out."

Jonathan looked The Hatter over for the first time and noticed how pale he seemed, "Damn it, Jervis! You can't go days without eating! What is wrong with you?"

Jervis quickly raised his hands and frantically shook them, "No no! I had some food in Wonderland not too long ago I'm not too hungry!" 

Jonathan clenched his fists. He didn't know why he was so upset. Jervis was a grown adult, albeit insane, he can fend for himself and has done it before. Jonathan knew his body and knew how he treated it wasn't ideal but he could go days without eating or sleeping but he didn't want the smaller man to live like that, "I can't do this right now. I'll be back with food. Don't touch anything."

-

Jonathan watched Jervis happily munch on his third slice of pizza and felt feelings rise up again before he could shove them away, "You have to eat, Jervis."

The man smiled showing off the large front teeth and giggled, "Of course, March, I just know how much work means to you and I love you too much to stop you."

Looking back Jonathan is very proud of himself for not dropping the now cool slice of pizza, "What did you just say?"

Jervis continued smiling around a bit of food, "I know how much work means to you."

"No, Jervis, the other thing."

"Ummmmm, oh that I love you a great deal!"

Definitely not a God, no God's knees go weak after hearing that. No God's throat closes up and hands shake, "Jervis, you, you can't say things like that to me. It's not nice."

"What's not nice about saying I love you?"

Jonathan clenched his fists, "Because it hurts me."

"My love hurts you?"

"Jervis," Jonathan chocked out, "Please stop. You aren't feeling well today and you...you must think I'm Alice. Finish your pizza and then I think it's time for you to sleep."

"Jonathan," Jonathan nearly fell over at his name, Jervis rarely addressed him by name, "I know exactly who you are," The serious tone and expression quickly disappeared as he grabbed another slice of pizza and turned to leave for his room, "Goodnight, March."

Jonathan, for the first time in years, is grateful he can still feel.

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I love Gothams Jervis my fav will also be that short little blond shit with big teeth. 
> 
> Leave a comment please!


End file.
